Claque et fausse mariée
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: Une Lenalee qui pète un plomb, un japonais qui ne sait plus où il en est et une mission en Russie... Ça donne un Kanda x Lenalee dégoulinant de guimauve ! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Le sabre siffla dans l'air matinal, enchaînant parades, esquives et attaques à une vitesse inimaginable. Mugen se fendit encore une fois dans le vide, avant de retourner au fourreau, désactivée. Son propriétaire, le taciturne Yû Kanda, était en sueur, torse nu dans la salle sans chauffage. À bout de forces, il expira lentement, tentant de calmer le rythme affolé de son cœur. Tout cela ne servait à rien.

Ce sentiment était toujours là, emplissant sa poitrine, emprisonnant sa cage thoracique au point de l'étouffer, envahissant encore et toujours son esprit.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Aucune méthode physique ne lui permettait d'ôter de sa tête le joli sourire d'une jeune fille, de sortir de ses oreilles la mélodie cristalline de son rire.

Kanda Yû soupira avant de revêtir son uniforme, agacé presque. Mais pas tout à fait parce que ce sourire, il savait qu'il le verrait encore aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il croiserait au détour d'un couloir ou dans la salle de méditation la jolie Exorciste chinoise de deux ans moins âgée que lui, la très mignonne Lenalee Lee.

* * *

Allen Walker entra dans la salle de bains (ou plutôt de lavabos, puisque c'est là qu'il se lave les dents) commune des hommes de la Congrégation. Il se rinça le visage pour se réveiller, et s'essuyait avec une serviette lorsqu'un certain lapin roux débarqua en hurlant, le souffle court.

- Allen !

Déjà habillé, Lavi regarda avec tendresse le blandinet, qui n'était encore qu'à moitié habillé et qui se plaignait mentalement de ne pas avoir pu dormir. La faute à qui, d'ailleurs ?

- Lenalee a… Elle a giflé Leverrier !

Le jeune Walker fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes Il courut jusqu'à la chambre d'un certain Exorciste (Note de l'auteur : chambre qui n'était pas celle du Destructeur de temps, soit dit en passant) et s'habilla en vitesse. Le rouquin l'observa du coin de l'œil, contemplant le corps mince et musclé d'Allen ; il n'en avait pas eu assez pendant la nuit. Puis ils partirent jusqu'à la cantine : il était 9 heures, c'est-à-dire l'horaire habituel où Lenalee descendait manger lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de mission prévue.

En effet, la jeune chinoise était attablée, le visage sombre. Ils commandèrent tous les deux, avant d'aller s'asseoir près de leur amie.

- Salut Lenalee !

Elle releva la tête, n'ayant même pas perçue leur arrivée.

- Bonjour, Allen, Lavi !

Le futur Bookman s'assit en face du blandinet, à côté de Lenalee.

- Il paraît que t'as giflé Leverrier ?

Aïe, pas la bonne méthode. Lenalee serra les poings en se remémorant la scène.

- Oui, je l'ai frappé et il l'avait amplement mérité. En plus, j'y suis allée doucement ; je ne lui ai pas détruit la mâchoire.

Expliquons à présent la raison pour laquelle la douce et gentille Lenalee Lee avait frappé l'homme qui la torturait depuis son enfance et qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté d'affronter jusqu'à ce jour.

FLASHBACK

Lenalee apportait un café à son frère en étant pourtant très nerveuse, ce qui était dû à la présence de l'inspecteur Malcolm Leverrier. Ce dernier la regardait, souriant d'un air sadique, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil. Link était derrière, debout.

- Vos Exorcistes ont fait du bon travail, Komui.

La jeune chinoise servit la tasse à son frère, qui accepta de bonne grâce. La venue de l'inspecteur lui mettait lui aussi les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Kanda Yû… Il est allé chercher seul à Edinburgh 2 Innocences et s'en est sorti sans aide ?

- Il a été pourtant gravement blessé, inspecteur. Ce serait folie de lui redonner une autre mission de ce genre alors que les maréchaux Sokaro et Cloud sont encore au QG.

Leverrier se leva, ne perdant rien de son sourire.

- Bah, après tout, il a été créé pour exécuter ces tâches. Qu'il en meure n'est pas mon problème, du moment qu'il emporte le maximum d'Akumas possible avec lui. Après tout il n'est rien d'autre qu'une machine que nous avons programmé pour tuer les Akumas.

La main de Lenalee claqua sur la joue de l'inspecteur, l'écho se répercutant dans les hauteurs de la salle. Ce dernier eut du mal à réagir, touchant distraitement du bout des doigts son visage, à présent rouge et gonflé d'un côté. La chinoise le foudroya du regard, furieuse. L'expression « Si un regard pouvait tuer…» traversa l'esprit de l'inspecteur.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?! Ce genre de choses… Ne prenez pas la vie des Exorcistes à la légère !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, ses talons claquant avec dureté sur le sol, avant de s'arrêter. Lenalee observa tour à tour les trois hommes, qui la contemplaient, mâchoires décrochées. Sa fureur était très grande et réprimée, mais la chinoise savait bien qu'un coup de Blood Boots dans la tête de l'inspecteur serait une mauvaise idée.

- Kanda est humain !! D'ailleurs, sans doute bien plus que vous, inspecteur.

FIN DU FLAHSBACK

Lenalee releva les yeux. Ses deux amis étaient resté eux aussi bouche bée par son récit. Elle se leva, ramenant sèchement les pans de son uniforme comme il fallait.

- Je vais m'entraîner.

La chinoise partit en laissant son plateau sur la table, encore bien remontée apparemment. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était qu'un autre regard, bleu foncé, l'observait. Kanda, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, se mit à l'écart de Lavi et Allen, qui avaient visiblement des choses importantes à se dire (Note de l'auteur : pas à propos de Lenalee, plutôt sur le fait que si Lavi récupérait bien, que le blandinet en avait marre d'être crevé à chaque fois qu'il repartait du QG). Troublé, le Japonais mangea ses sobas en silence, ignorant les yeux des traqueurs posés sur lui.

* * *

Le golem sonna, emplissant de sa tonalité aigue la petite salle de méditation. Lenalee rouvrit les yeux, agacée. Elle n'avait toujours pas pu vider son esprit de ce visage, cette face d'ange glacial, si parfait mais inaccessible. Elle ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête cette claque qu'elle avait donné instinctivement à Leverrier, l'homme qui pourtant l'avait traumatisée. Mais cette fois, comparée à toutes les autres où elle n'avait rien pu dire, cette fois sa poitrine s'était embrasée, une colère sans limites l'avait envahie envers celui qui osait insulter le Japonais. Le golem continua à sonner. Lenalee se décida à répondre, comprenant que son frère ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

- Lenalee ! Tu pourrais venir à mon bureau, s'il te plaît ? J'ai une mission à te confier.

La jeune chinoise répondit par l'affirmation, et raccrocha. Enfin, elle pourrait s'en aller. Partir loin de tout pour quelques temps. Loin de tout car Kanda resterait sans doute au QG. Et que pour Lenalee, le Japonais était devenu tout.

* * *

Lenalee marchait dans le couloir, tête baissée, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'une bouteille (Note de l'auteur : c'est le couloir du savant fou, faut pas oublier qu'il y a plein de trucs louches qui s'y passent) percuta donc son pied, la jeune chinoise trébucha et faillit se ramasser en beauté par terre. Une paire de bras puissants la rattrapèrent et elle se retrouva la tête collée contre le torse d'un certain Exorciste. Celui-ci, très gêné, la remit droite. Lenalee rougit en se rendant compte que c'était Kanda qui l'avait aidé à ne pas se ramasser lamentablement.

- Merci.

Il détourna les yeux et ouvrit la porte sans attendre. Silencieux, comme d'habitude. La chinoise l'observait à la dérobée alors qu'elle entrait à sa suite.

Ce visage d'ange glacial, ce corps à se damner, sa silhouette fine aux larges épaules pourtant… elle les aurait reconnus entre mille, ses yeux magnifiques, d'une incroyable teinte marine, et sa chevelure, longue et brillante, couleur de jais, coulant dans son dos. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Pourquoi se faire mal ?

- Voici les documents sur la mission. Vous les lirez dans le train. Je vais d'abord vous expliquer le contexte de l'affaire, et ensuite vous partirez tous les deux pour la Russie.

Lenalee et Yû se figèrent, assis sur le même canapé ; au même moment, leurs cœurs ratèrent un battement. Une mission tous les deux, seuls en Russie ?


	2. Chapter 2

Lenalee sauta du pont, suivie de Kanda et Buzz. Elle atterrit en souplesse sur le toit, sans toutefois égaler la grâce féline du Japonais. Ouvrant la trappe, elle se glissa à l'intérieur. Tous les passagers se tournèrent vers elle, quelques femmes poussèrent des petits cris en voyant l'imposant traqueur et le visage indifférent de Yû. Un contrôleur arriva dans la minute, paniqué.

- Madame, Messieurs, enfin ! C'est un wagon deuxième classe ici ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer par le toit ! Et puis…

Il recula en même temps que Buzz faisait un pas vers lui.

- Congrégation de l'Ombre. Normalement, vous avez dû être prévenus de notre arrivée.

Le contrôleur sursauta, et observa les deux jeunes gens habillés de noir. Le visage fermé, avec leurs cheveux noirs et leurs airs asiatiques, ils étaient en cet instant deux reflets, l'un masculin et l'autre féminin, d'un même miroir, la croix de rosaire brillant sur leurs poitrines.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse. Je vais tout de suite vous mener en première classe.

Des murmures suivirent le chemin des trois adhérents de l'Ordre. Le premier, baraqué, était habillé de blanc et semblait de très mauvaise humeur (Note de l'auteur : Souvenez-vous du tome 2, on ne va pas dire que Buzz s'entend avec Kanda ; c'est encore pire qu'avec le reste de l'Ordre).

Ensuite venaient les deux Exorcistes habillés de noir. Le jeune homme, indifférent à tout et d'une beauté froide, ce qui le rendait bien plus effrayant et imposant en quelque sorte que le traqueur. Une personne le côtoyant quotidiennement était cependant capable de repérer dans son froncement de sourcils plus prononcé qu'à son habitude, quelque chose tracassait le Japonais. Près de lui, et un peu moins âgée, marchait la femme Exorciste. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés en carré, encadrant son doux visage, qui semblait mangés par des yeux bleu violet. L'air triste, on avait de la peine pour elle lorsqu'elle passait entre les rangées.

Le contrôleur arriva enfin devant une porte en bois, couverte de dorures. Il ouvrit s'inclinant devant les Exorcistes. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent cependant sur la jeune femme. Elle était… comme absente. Livrant en elle-même un terrible combat, mêlant amour, attirance physique et devoir.

Lenalee remarqua tout de même la présence de deux autres personnes dans le wagon : un jeune homme blond d'une redoutable beauté, habillé d'un habit blanc qui lui allait à merveille, un habit de noble russe ; et un vieil homme, vêtu d'un costume, les yeux vides. Kanda se tendit soudain. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et pas seulement le jeune noble qui se levait tout sourire, fixant Lenalee avec des yeux brillants.

* * *

- Igor Strogoff, enchanté !

Lenalee sourit d'un vrai sourire, ce qui irrita le Japonais. Il savait différencier depuis longtemps les vrais des faux sourires de la chinoise. Celui-ci était un vrai, un de ceux qu'elles n'offraient qu'à Kanda, Allen, Lavi ou son frère. De quel droit cet inconnu volait-il un sourire de Lenalee ?!

- Voulez-vous venir vous asseoir près de nous ?

Yû pris l'initiative, très agacé, limite près à dégainer Mugen.

- Ça ira, nous avons quelque chose à faire et je n'aimerais pas que vous nous dérangiez.

Houlà, Lenalee vit bien que là, il était très près de la limite « Première illusion ».

- Excusez-nous.

Le Japonais se saisit de la main de la jeune fille, en ayant toutefois un léger mouvement de recul. C'était la première fois qu'il lui prenait la main, et sentir ses doigts fins entre les siens faisait rejaillir ce sentiment qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer. La chinoise était surprise, mais esquissa un sourire, qui réchauffa le cœur, pourtant dit de pierre, du kendôka. Kanda était _jaloux _? Ce dernier ne s'attarda pas, s'asseyant à côté d'elle, et sortit les documents que leur avaient donnés Komui avant de partir.

_« Depuis quelques années, on signale beaucoup de disparitions de jeunes gens dans une région isolée de l'oblast de Kalouga _(Note de l'auteur : Je me suis à peine documentée, j'espère que j'ai pas fait de fautes ! Ne me tapez pas de trop sur les doigts -.-')_. Des traqueurs ont été envoyés sur place, cependant aucun n'en est revenu. On parlerait du fantôme d'un jeune homme, mort juste avant son mariage. »_

Lenalee sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, comme une onde électrique. Quel horrible sort de mourir juste avant de se marier ! Elle sentit à peine quelque chose peser sur elle, et la jeune chinoise tourna la tête. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Kanda détourner le regard. Troublée, Lenalee ne releva pas.

Le voyage était long et elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis quelques temps. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'elle finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur l'épaule du Japonais. Celui-ci sursauta, mais ne la réveilla pas, sentant qu'elle en avait besoin. Sans un mot, il passa un bras autour de l'épaule de la jeune fille, et la serra un peu plus contre elle. Le cœur (Note de l'auteur : Si, si Kanda Yû possède un cœur !! même s'il ne le montre pas très souvent ;p) du jeune Exorciste se comprima. Il ne devrait pas la mettre aussi proche de lui ; il avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver, si ça tournait mal. Kanda Yû avait peur, et ça, c'était bien la première fois que c'était aussi fort.

* * *

- Lenalee…

Kanda secoua doucement la jeune chinoise, n'osant tout de même pas le faire trop fort. Elle avait dormi pendant tout le voyage, se blottissant inconsciemment contre lui. Le Japonais sentit le sang lui monter avec légèreté aux joues lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qui était arrivé, il y a de cela deux ou trois heures.

FLASHBACK

Lenalee dormait toujours, blottie contre le Japonais, qui luttait durement contre lui-même. Décidément, ce qu'il ressentait, lorsque c'était autre chose que de l'indifférence ou de la colère habituelles ; était vraiment bien trop gênant !

- Kanda…

Celui-ci sursauta, en entendant la voix de la chinoise. Pourtant, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée ; sa respiration était encore très régulière.

- Kanda… Yû…

Elle bougea un peu, et fronça les sourcils. Le Japonais crut voir des larmes briller aux coins de ses paupières closes.

- Cheveux… Beaux et longs cheveux…

L'intéressé fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. La chinoise avait un complexe de cheveux depuis qu'elle les portaient courts, ou quoi ?!

- Gentil… Silencieux…

Kanda cligna des yeux, de plus en plus surpris. Il avait du mal entendre le premier mot. Lui, gentil ? Lenalee se blottit un peu plus contre lui, et retomba dans un sommeil plus profond. Le Japonais, davantage troublé, plissa les yeux.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

La jeune fille daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux, et rougit en voyant où elle était, ou plus précisément _qui_ la tenait dans ses bras.

- Dé-désolée. J'étais fatiguée, je…

- On y va.

Le Japonais s'était déjà détourné, reprenant son masque habituel (Note de l'auteur : c'est-à-dire celui que tout le monde connaît : indifférence totale à ce que peuvent raconter les autres, à part si c'est en rapport avec les Akumas). Lenalee se reprit de plein fouet ses tracas et son visage se ferma ; elle était blessée par l'attitude changeante (pour ne pas dire carrément opposée) de minute en minute de l'Exorciste à son égard. Ils prirent une calèche, qui les amena jusqu'au village qui avait subi dernièrement le plus de disparitions. Le maire les accueillit avec chaleur, leur expliquant leur tracas avec de grands gestes qui eurent le don d'agacer nos deux Exorcistes.

- Six filles et deux de nos garçons ont disparu ! Nous les avons cherchés depuis six mois pour les plus anciens, mais ce sans succès !

- Excusez-moi, l'interrompit Lenalee. Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi ces jeunes gens disparaissent ?

Le maire renifla ; Kanda se retint de dégainer Mugen et de le lui mettre sous la gorge pour qu'il s'active.

- Bien évidemment ! C'est le prince qui les enlève !

- Le prince ?

- Oui. Il y a une vingtaine d'années, un prince de la région allait se marier dans le château, à quelques kilomètres de nos villages. Il était beau, fort et avait toutes les jeunes filles à ses pieds. Cependant, une seule lui résista : une jeune fille du peuple, mais qui avait beaucoup de caractère, et était elle aussi fort belle. Au bout de deux ans de cour, il la demanda en mariage. La jeune fille avait fini par tomber amoureuse de lui et accepta donc. Cependant, il y eut beaucoup de jalouses. L'une d'entre elles, l'amie d'enfance et confidente du prince, fit empoisonner la jeune femme le jour de son mariage. La jeune fille rendit le dernier souffle quelques minutes avant son arrivée au château, dans les bras du prince. Celui-ci devint totalement fou et disparut sans laisser de traces.

Lenalee était restée silencieuse, mais elle tremblait en elle-même.

- Quel était le nom du prince ?

- Eh bien…

Le maire n'eut le temps d'ajouter rien d'autre, car un obus d'Akuma le percuta, rentrant dans son crâne avec un bruit sonore. Il explosa.

* * *

Les deux Exorcistes se retournèrent. Des Akumas de niveau Un et Deux avaient envahi le village, obscurcissant le ciel par leur nombre.

- Innocence activée !

Lenalee se précipita au dehors, encore plus rapide que Kanda.

- Mugen, l'invocation des fléaux… Première illusion : Le déferlement d'insectes !

Sa première vague toucha les niveaux un, laissant apparaître quelques niveaux Trois. Le Japonais laissa échapper un juron dans sa langue natale (Note de l'auteur : Je me fiche des spoils ; dans cette fic, Kanda est Japonais et il le parle, point barre =.=).

- Kuso !

Le bruit dune explosion violente le fit tourner la tête vers la gauche. Lenalee était entourée par des niveaux Trois, ou plus précisément se tenait avec peine contre le mur qu'elle avait failli traverser tant le choc avait été violent. Le Japonais se précipita dans sa direction, l'inquiétude l'envahissant.

Une silhouette habillée de blanc apparut soudain derrière la jeune fille, et l'assomma promptement, avant même qu'elle puisse se défendre. Kanda eut les yeux qui s'agrandirent, avant de se plisser de nouveau, porteurs d'une colère et d'une haine mal contenues.

- Toi !… Je savais bien que quelque chose tournait pas rond.

Igor sourit à l'Exorciste.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te combattre aujourd'hui, Exorciste.

Il baissa les yeux sur Lenalee, et son ton devint plus tendre.

- Depuis que je suis un Akuma, je n'ai cessé de vouloir retrouver une jeune fille, dont ta compagne est d'ailleurs la réplique parfaite. Cela est peut-être dû à l'enveloppe humaine que j'ai endossée.

Le jeune Russe haussa les épaules, puis son sourire grandit jusqu'à ses oreilles, devenant nettement plus pervers.

- Si j'ai loupé mon mariage il y a 20 ans, je ne compte pas ré itérer la même erreur cette fois ! À la prochaine !

Le prince disparu avec la jeune Exorciste, sous les yeux désespérés de Kanda.

- LENALEE !!


	3. Chapter 3

Lenalee se réveilla en sursaut, légèrement sonnée. On l'avait frappé par derrière. La dernière chose qu'elle avait vu était le magnifique visage de Kanda, déchiré par l'inquiétude et l'horreur. Elle trouvait à présent sur un lit, habillée d'une robe blanche. Une robe de mariée ?! La jeune Exorciste se pinça, histoire de voir qu'elle n'était pas en train de délirer. Elle ressentit malheureusement la douleur des pincements, et aussi une légèreté sur ses chevilles. Lenalee paniqua en se rendant compte que ses Blood Boots avaient disparu.

- Tu es réveillée ?

Elle sursauta, et se tourna vers celui qui venait d'entrer. Elle reconnut avec surprise le prince qui l'avait abordé dans le train.

- Monsieur Igor ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Je vais être sympa, tu sais. Je n'ai pas envie que tu meures tout de suite. On va faire un beau mariage, tu seras bien gentille et je t'offrirais la tête de l'autre gêneur comme cadeau.

L'autre gêneur ? Le sang de Lenalee se glaça en comprenant la portée de ce qu'impliquait l'affaire. Igor était un Akuma, un monstre contenue dans l'enveloppe du prince, qui avait souhaité ramener sa belle à la vie. Et il voulait tuer Kanda. L'intéressé fit la moue, comme si le Japonais n'était qu'un détail mineur mais agaçant.

- Il a tué tous mes Akumas niveaux Un et Deux et le quart de mes niveaux Trois. Dire que cela faisait une semaine que j'essayait d'en appeler vers moi le plus possible ! M'enfn, je vais lui régler son compte vite fait, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lenalee avait la tête qui tournait. Igor voulait tuer Kanda et la prendre pour épouse. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

- Ne me dis pas que tu pleures ?

Effectivement, des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long des joues de la jeune chinoise. Igor se rapprocha d'elle, soudain menaçant.

- Ne me dis pas… que tu es amoureuse de ce type ?

Lenalee ne pus cacher son sursaut ; il avait raison. Même pour Allen ou Lavi, elle n'aurait pas tremblé à ce point, elle ne se serait pas sentie déchirée.

Car, quoi de pire pour une femme qui souhaite une vie simple, que de devoir se marier avec un psychopathe qui menace de la tuer à n'importe quel moment et qui compte fermement lui offrir comme cadeau la tête de l'homme qu'elle aime ?

* * *

Kanda courait dans la campagne. Plus l'inquiétude grandissait en lui, plus il accélérait le mouvement. Rectification : le Japonais n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Même en plein combat contre un Noah ou un Akuma niveau Quatre, jamais Kanda n'avait ressenti un tel empressement. L'autre enf*iré avait l'intention de prendre Lenalee comme femme et lui avait sans aucun doute enlevé son Innocence. À ce moment-là, le Japonais regretta que son amie ne soit pas de type symbiotique, comme l'autre moyashi ou le vampire. Mais au moins, cet enlèvement impromptu avait ouvert les yeux à Yû.

Ce sentiment qui le dévorait depuis plusieurs mois avait tout simplement explosé dans sa poitrine et son esprit. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Lenalee se marier avec l'Akuma, ancien prince ou pas. En fait, Kanda n'avait plus du tout l'intention de lâcher la jeune chinoise.

La sentir loin de lui le déchirait ; il ne supportait même plus cette idée, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il était en train de s'épuiser à courser les Akumas.

Avec d'ailleurs la ferme intention de… Hum… foutre un bon poing dans la gueule à ce c*nnard d'Igor quand il lui tomberait dessus !

Yû Kanda était tombé amoureux de Lenalee Lee, et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour réprimer ses sentiments.

* * *

Lenalee marchait, la tête basse et les yeux vides, vers l'autel. Un Akuma sous une forme humaine de prêtre les attendait. D'autres se rassemblaient, s'asseyant sur les bancs de la salle, qui tombait à présent en ruines. Igor marchait avec allure, magnifique dans un habit de parade. Les yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleuré, la jeune chinoise avait le cœur serré. Kanda lui manquait ; même si elle devait supporter son mépris pour le restant de ses jours, Lenalee aurait volontiers accepté ce sort plutôt que ce mariage sans queue ni tête. Le prêtre-akuma commença son discours. La jeune Exorciste sentit son désespoir s'accroître à chaque phrase qui était prononcée. Des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues ; mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, à peine parler. Igor lui avait fait avaler une drogue de façon à ce qu'elle soit bien docile, car il avait bien remarqué qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Plutôt mourir que de devenir votre épouse » lui avait-elle craché.

Eh bien, tant pis, il allait la forcer.

- … Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

La gorge de Lenalee se serra, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait même plus crier.

- Moi je m'y oppose !

Le cœur de la jeune chinoise rata un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix qui avait interrompu la cérémonie.

Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se retourner vers Kanda, debout sur un tas de pierres. Le visage du Japonais se durcit et ses poings se serrèrent encore plus sur le manche de Mugen en voyant le visage inondé de larmes de Lenalee.

- Mugen… Déploiement !

Les niveaux Trois se levèrent sur l'injonction d'Igor.

- Occupez-vous de lui. J'ai l'intention de mener la cérémonie jusqu'au bout cette fois.

Lenalee trouva les ressources en elle, et hurla avant de s'évanouir, oppressée par la drogue qui circulait dans ses veines.

- Kanda !!

L'appel avait retenti, remettant le Japonais d'aplomb après sa course. Il était hors de question de laisser ce tordu finir à temps !

- Mugen, l'invocation des fléaux… Deuxième Illusion : L'illusion des deux épées !

Bien plus rapide qu'auparavant, il se débarrassa avec une facilité déconcertante des niveaux Trois. Igor soupira, et posa avec délicatesse Lenalee sur l'autel.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas m'en mêler, mais tu es trop fort pour que je te laisse vivre.

Lentement, le prince se transforma, sous les yeux éberlués du Japonais. Ce niveau Trois était anormalement construit. Il avait à peu près la forme des autres, mais semblait nettement plus taillé pour la vitesse que pour les attaques surpuissantes. Il disparut, pour se retrouver dans l'instant derrière le Japonais. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir et traversa deux seuls murs qui tenaient par miracle debout. "Igor" flottait dans les airs, sa face démoniaque esquissant un sourire mauvais. Kanda ne bougeait plus.


	4. Chapter 4

- Quelle jouissance de te voir te débattre ainsi… Pauvre petit Exorciste, je t'ai pour cible dès que je vous ai vu, cette fille et toi. Tu es tellement aveugle que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte qu'elle te dévorait des yeux.

L'Akuma lécha ce qui était censé être ses lèvres, et frissonna de plaisir.

- Personne n'a jamais survécu en me combattant. J'ai évolué beaucoup, même si je ne hais pas assez les humains pour passer au niveau supérieur. Mon pouvoir est assez extraordinaire : je peux me téléporter n'importe où, en l'espace d'un instant.

"Igor" éclata d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos à n'importe quelle personne sensée. Il se tus en se rendant compte que le cœur de Kanda battait toujours.

- Puise, Mugen…

Le Japonais se releva avec difficulté ; ses blessures les plus graves avaient laissé place à des cicatrices bien nettes. Des tatouages apparurent aux coins de ses yeux.

- Il est temps d'en finir, j'en ai marre de t'entendre déblatérer des conneries… Troisième Illusion : Le sort interdit !

Igor sourit, des dizaines d'yeux apparaissant sur sa face.

- Tu es encore vivant, décidément…

- Et j'ai pas l'intention de mourir.

L'Akuma perdit son sourire lorsqu'il sentit une lame le découper de part en part. Il s'effondra, alors que Kanda rangeait son sabre.

* * *

- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte… L'Innocence de ton amie se trouve dans la poche de ma veste, au fait…

Le Japonais sursauta. L'Igor tel qu'ils l'avaient vu dans le train était ré apparu.

- Je savais bien que ce n'était pas ma bien-aimée Anya, mais… elle lui ressemblait tellement. Se battre jusqu'au bout pour ceux qu'elle aime, c'est aussi le genre de cette Lenalee, n'est-ce pas ?

Kanda acquiesça, silencieux. Il ressortit les Blood Boots, ne quittant toutefois pas l'Akuma mourant des yeux.

- Elle t'aime tellement… prends bien soin de cette fille, d'accord ?

L'Exorciste eut les yeux qui devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes, avant de se reprendre et d'adresser une prière silencieuse à l'âme d'Igor.

- Je te le promets. Repose en paix, Igor Strogoff, Prince de Russie. Va retrouver Anya.

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, Kanda remit son Innocence aux chevilles de Lenalee, et la pris dans ses bras. Une tempête de neige arrivait, il avait intérêt à trouver un abri vite fait.

_« Ne te trompe pas dans tes calculs… Ceux du temps qu'il te reste à vivre. »_

Yû serra les dents, et se mit en marche. Hors de question qu'il crève comme ça.

(Note de l'auteur : Bravo, Yû ! « Le Guerrier dans toute sa splendeur ! » xD).

* * *

Lenalee ouvrit les yeux. Elle rougit immédiatement en se rendant compte que quelqu'un était allongé sur elle, et que ce quelqu'un… c'était Kanda. La chinoise tenta de se calmer, et se figea en entendant la respiration saccadée de son compagnon. Il était évanoui ! Un liquide chaud coulait sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Elle pris doucement Kanda dans ses bras et retint un hoquet d'horreur en voyant les horribles blessures qu'avait récoltées le Japonais. Elle posa la main sur son front : il était brûlant de fièvre !

Lenalee se pressa d'allumer un feu, avec les moyens du bord (Note de l'auteur : elle est un tantinet magicienne sur ce coup-là…), et utilisant la neige, la fit fondre pour désinfecter les plaies de l'Exorciste. Elle s'activa pendant près de trois heures, durant lesquelles elle mit toute son énergie, malgré sa fatigue et sa culpabilité, à soigner le Japonais. Et après qu'elle eut fini, elle n'osa même pas fermer les yeux. Trop peur de ce qui pouvait arriver si elle s'assoupissait, trop honte d'elle-même et de sa faiblesse, trop de sentiments envahissants…

* * *

Kanda se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Une couverture était posée sur lui, et le feu dans la grotte avait permis de stabiliser sa température. Lenalee était assise près de lui, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Il crut d'abord qu'elle s'était endormie, mais elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges d'avoir pleurés, mais elle trouva la force de faire un vrai sourire à son ami.

- Tu vas mieux ?

Il acquiesça avant de se rendre compte que c'était des bouts de robe de son amie qui lui servaient de bandages.

- Tu m'as soigné ?

Le visage de Lenalee s'assombrit aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Je n'ai pas pu me battre, alors il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose…

Elle baissa la tête, et Kanda se sentit gêné.

- Merci… de m'avoir sauvé. Je crois que j'aurais pu y passer avec cette foutue tempête.

Lenalee serra les poings, mais finit par exploser.

- Je te sauverai autant de fois qu'il le faudra !!

Le Japonais s'irrita, agacé qu'elle réagisse aussi violemment (Note de l'auteur : je rappelle qu'on parle de Kanda là, et que j'essaie de le faire le moins OOC que possible).

- On peut appeler ça un retour des choses.

Lenalee releva la tête, et Yû vit qu'il avait gaffé et bien, en voyant le visage inondé de larmes de la jeune fille.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé la moindre occasion de t'aider non plus ! Tu te jettes toujous dans la mêlée, en sachant que tu finiras blessée, sans attendre que quelqu'un vienne t'aider. On est pas censé être _amis_ ?!

- Lenalee…

Mais la jeune chinoise n'avait pas fini.

- A chaque fois que tu es blessé, comme aujourd'hui, ou que tu utilises ta Troisième Illusion, ta vie se raccourcit un peu plus…

Cette fois, sa colère était définitivement écoulée ; Kanda n'avait plus à craindre une claque ou un poing.

- Je le déteste, ton fichu tatouage…

Soudain, alors que les sanglots secouaient le corps de la jeune fille, des bras encore puissants malgré leur faiblesse l'enlacèrent dans une tendre étreinte.

- Pardon, Lenalee… Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

Kanda prit doucement le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Le retour se passa sans encombre.

L'Innocence qu'on les avait envoyé trouver était au fond de la grotte dans laquelle les deux Exorcistes s'étaient réfugiés. Ce fut Lenalee qui la trouva, la prenant avec délicatesse et l'observant.

- C'est l'Innocence qui empêchait la neige de rentrer jusqu'à nous, alors…

Kanda la pris alors par derrière, par la taille.

- Mais je sais que ce n'est pas elle qui m'a tenu au chaud…

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel (Nda : au plafond serait plus juste…), mais rougit en repensant que c'était la deuxième et certainement pas la dernière fois qu'elle se laissait aller avec Yû. Dans le train, ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui s'endormit contre elle, avec cette fois personne pour les déranger.

Allen et Lavi furent les premiers à les accueillir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bienvenue !

Kanda les ignora, et passa devant, tandis que Lenalee s'arrêtait pour discuter avec ses amis. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne rien dire pour l'instant. Y compris et _surtout_ au savant fou, toujours profondément atteint par son sister complex. Ils allaient supporter pour le moment, et se montrer prudents.

* * *

Lenalee soupira. Elle n'avait pas encore fait le rapport à son frère ; elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui parler d'Igor (le savant fou allait péter un câble) ou du comment ils avaient atterri dans la grotte. Elle allait sortir, lorsqu'elle cogna dans quelqu'un, qui lui prit la main, et la ramena à l'intérieur. Le bruit de la clé fermant la porte résonna dans la chambre. La jeune chinoise alluma la lumière. Kanda posa Mugen sur une chaise, et lui fit un petit sourire. Le genre de sourire auquel Lenalee ne pouvait pas résister.

- Grand frère peut bien attendre…

Et elle s'abandonna dans les bras du kendôka…

* * *

Lavi se réveilla tôt ce matin-là, ou plutôt, il sortit tôt de la chambre d'Allen pour retourner dans la sienne, en espérant très fort que Bookman n'était pas resté toute la nuit à étudier un vieux bouquin sentant le moisi.

Seulement, son sixième sens (voyeur+curiosité) lui fit percevoir qu'une autre porte s'ouvrait très discrètement. Le lapin roux se planqua dans l'ombre, et vit avec étonnement la porte de la chambre de Lenalee s'ouvrir.

Il faillit exploser de rire quand il vit qui sortait de la chambre.

Kanda, la veste encore à moitié ouverte, se faisait coiffer par Lenalee, qui elle aussi semblait avoir passé une nuit mouvementée.

La jeune chinoise demanda à Yû de ne pas bouger parce que sinon elle n'arriverait jamais à faire sa queue de cheval. Il grommela quelque chose du genre « je peux le faire tout seul… », ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle aimait bien le coiffer.

Le Japonais grimaça, mais préféra ne pas relever parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de réveiller tout le QG.

Lavi les regarda passer, ébahi.

Il se demanda un instant s'il devait tout rapporter à Komui avant de se raviser, en se disant qu'il était trop jeune pour mourir…

**Et voilà, enfin fini ^___^**

**Je voulais pas faire un one-shot, et cette idée m'est venue toute seule, alors j'aurais pas pu la sortir de ma tête avant de l'avoir écrite correctement.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout !!**

**Un petit review ?**


End file.
